


Emergency Contact

by Emmy1021



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, steve rogers is a tiny feral alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy1021/pseuds/Emmy1021
Summary: Having your alpha as your emergency contact was both a blessing and a curse.OrTony passes out at work and SI learns just how insane his alpha is.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 504





	Emergency Contact

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an excuse to write a shmoopy abo stony with a tiny feral steve.

“Pep. Pepper. _Please_ tell me that you're lying.”

Pepper sighed loudly, the gust of air catching her flyaway bangs, making her exhaustion even more apparent. She looked him in the eye as she grimaced.

“Unfortunately, no. Sally saw you faint and she followed protocol, which was calling an ambulance and your emergency contact.”

Tony just stared at her in disbelief. He was sitting on the floor of a conference room in the Stark Industries building, where he had apparently passed out after a meeting and his newest assistant decided to do the _one thing_ he explicitly told her not to do. He knew why he fainted, he had known since the week before when he began waking each day to the joy of morning sickness. After confirming with a blood test, Tony was without a doubt in the family way, as his late mother would have said.

Too bad his alpha didn’t know that.

Which makes the whole ‘called your emergency contact’ thing a bit more pressing at the moment.

“I have to call him right now, stop him from coming. You know what he's like Pepper! This is exactly why I didn’t want to put him as my emergency contact in the first place! Its 2020 for gods sake, omegas don’t need to disclose their alphas information if they don't want to!”

Tony was panting by the end of his tirade, attempting to stand up but finding himself light headed and falling back to the ground. Pepper set a grounding hand on his arm, keeping him in place. She had shooed everyone away after he came to and at his insistence, cancelled the ambulance.

“Tony, stop it. You and I both know that it won't do any good, I’m sure he's on his way and wont turn back now. Obviously you two need to talk about a lot of things,” she glanced down towards his belly with a significant look. Too damn smart for her own good, Pepper seemed to have put two and two together.

“Ugh, Pep you don't understand, we aren't exactly on speaking terms right now and-”

At that moment, there was a knocking on the door and a frazzled looking Sally ran in, panting and eyes wide with fear. Behind her they could see a commotion of some kind, people scurrying back and forth. Uh oh. Seems like it was too late.

“Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, there is a situation with an unknown alpha, security has been called but I-,” an enraged roar cuts her off. She lets out a startled squeak and falls to one side and when Tony looks down the hallway, he sees a small blond man coming towards them at a full sprint, roughly 10 haggard security guards chasing after him. Tony closes his eyes for a moment and sighs, letting his head fall and hit the wall behind him. Clearly Steve had been somewhere nearby if he was here already, most likely waiting to ambush Tony when he left the office that night. Fucking overbearing alphas. Though Tony was loath to admit, the sight of his feral alpha relaxed something in his omega hindbrain for the first time in the 3 weeks that he had been sleeping at Rhodeys. Their bond came alive the closer Steve got to him and he reached a hand up to the back of his neck, just barely grazing his fingers over the bond scar.

So much for ‘needing space’ he thought with a derisive snort.

Steve was almost on them at that point, and Pepper had the good sense to grab Sally by the arm and move both them out the way of the charging alpha. Tony could hear her calling out orders to security just as Steve reached the conference room door, quickly slamming it behind him as he skidded to a stop. Tony looked at his small alpha; his fists were clenched, chest heaving with exertion, clothes askew and the beginnings of a new bruise on his face courtesy of his tussle with security. Beyond that though, Tony could see the bags under his eyes, face unshaven with just the beginnings of the lumberjack beard that Steve normally kept completely smooth. Tony felt his heart clench at the sight, obviously his alpha had been having a rough go of it since their fight and Tony leaving. His eyes were all fire though, nothing but pure alpha rage at the thought of his omega being hurt. His pheromones were heavy and filled the room with a clear ‘stay away’ signal, though for Tony it made him want to roll onto his back and purr, showing off his vulnerable neck and belly. He pushed the urge away.

Steve dropped to his knees, hands gentle as they touched his arms, a deep, reverent “Tony” sliding out past his bared canines. At 5’4”, Steve was a very small, very thin alpha, often mistaken for an omega or short beta. Though this was quickly proven wrong by his heavy pheromones and deep, more-growl-than-words voice, and if that didn't clear things up, then his pure alpha aggression sure did the trick. Steve was the definition of ‘punch first, ask questions later’ type of alpha, especially when it came to knothead idiots bothering pretty brunette omegas on their way home from work. To say Tony had been impressed was an understatement when the tiny ball of rage alpha came barreling in, managing to knock the leader out with the force of his first punch. A real knight in shining armor, as it were, though Tony would never admit to liking that sort of thing. What really hooked Tony back then was when the little alpha had flushed a pretty red and asked if he was alright, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly while standing victorious after having chased the brutes off. He insisted on walking Tony home but didn’t make a single advance even though Tony was definitely letting out his ‘come hither’ pheromones after a display like that. Tony thought that would be the end of it, but the next day there was a small bouquet of wildflowers waiting for him, along with a card telling him how incredible Steve thought he was and would he like to get dinner sometime?

Five years and a bonding ceremony later, here they were again. Though this time Tony was both pregnant with his pup and also estranged from him. So there's that.

Also Steve’s giant cock, did he mention that?

Steve was visibly shaking now, clearly wanting to pull Tony into his arms and scent him all over but unsure of his welcome. Tony was suddenly so exhausted and just looking at Steve's face reminded him of how horrible the past 3 weeks had been. Not to mention that he was carrying Steve's pup and absolutely terrified and really just wanting his alpha to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

“Hi honey,” Tony said, raising his hand to Steve's cheek and exposing the scent gland on his wrist. Steve instantly melted, his eyes filling with tears as he turned his face into Tony’s palm and pressed a kiss. He let out a soft sob and Tony’s lingering resistance completely melted away and he opened up their bond, allowing his pheromones to fill the air. Steve took the permission for what it was and quickly gathered Tony against his body, surrounding Tony in his scent and his warmth. Tony tilted his head to give Steve access to his bite mark and Steve quickly took the chance to reacquaint it with his teeth and a soft lick for good measure.

Tony could tell the instant Steve realized something was different about his scent, his body tensing slightly as he inhaled as deeply as he could before pulling back and looking at Tony with wide startled eyes.

“I was going to call you after work tonight and ask you to meet me for dinner at Gio’s, so I could tell you. I’m having your pup Steve,” Tony would be embarrassed by how omega and wrecked he sounded, but he was too relieved to finally have his alpha here with him to care.

Steve gaped at him, “You’re having my pup!? Tony, sweetheart, oh my god. I love you. I love you so much, please come back home, I-” Tony interrupted him with a kiss on the mouth, pouring out all the frustration of the last 3 weeks into it. When he pulled back, Steve's eyes were dilated and he looked dazed, looking at Tony like he was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

“I was wrong about needing space. All I need is you and our pup, and wherever you two are is where I'm meant to be.” Steve finally let the tears fall, gasping out a sob and dragging Tony fully into his lap. The manhandling sent a fissure of heat up Tony’s spine, it never ceased to amaze him how someone so small could be so strong. Tony hugged him back just as tight, allowing the purr that had been building in his chest to come out, his inner omega finally sated for the first time in weeks.

It would be okay. They would be okay, together.


End file.
